


What Happened Last Night?

by DragonAesthetic



Series: The college AU no one asked for [1]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Help, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Texting, They just talk about someone smoking pot so I guess it's implied?, This isn't an April Fools joke I swear, this is just so silly I thought it would be fitting to post on April Fools, this show has consumed my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAesthetic/pseuds/DragonAesthetic
Summary: Clay gets a message from Aaron that spawns into his friends recalling their entire night out.





	

Clay looked over the document he had pulled up on his computer again. It wouldn’t hurt to do it one more time. He still had until tomorrow to turn in the paper, he wanted to make sure it was as good as it could possibly be. He rubbed his computer-strained eyes and looked at the clock in the corner of the screen. Seven thirty AM. He laid his head against his keyboard. He had an hour until his morning class.

His eyes began to betray him at the idea of still having so much time and he began to doze off.

But before he could completely fall asleep on his computer a chiming sound erupted from his speakers at full volume.

Clay jerked himself up and turned down the volume on his computer. Why did he even have the volume that high up anyways? He placed his hand against his chest and breathed in and out for several seconds. He really needed to just go to sleep for a full night for once instead of editing papers he had finished weeks ago.

Once he calmed down he returned his attention back to the screen and saw a notification in the corner of his paper.

It was a new message from one of his friends, Aaron.

Clay raised an eyebrow and looked back at his clock. Seven thirty-three AM. Aaron was never up that early, something’s not right here. He clicked on the notification and a small chat log popped up.

 

Scoobydoowhereareyou: K I just woke up in the park with my face in a bag of Wendy’s what happened last night?

Clay: What?

Nope.png: WHERE DO WE START???

PrinceCharming: A better question is what did you smoke last night?

Clay: I repeat, what?

PrinceCharming: Because you were gone.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Well now I’m not sure!

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I smoked one

Scoobydoowhereareyou: ‘‘‘‘‘‘thing’’’’’’

Scoobydoowhereareyou: And suddenly it’s morning and one of my shoes are missing and I have fifty dollars in my pocket that definitely wasn’t there before

Scoobydoowhereareyou: What’s I do to get that?

Scoobydoowhereareyou: What’d*

Wheresthebeef: I remember how you got that.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Explain away big guy

PrinceCharming: I was (sadly) with you two all night and I don’t remember so yeah explain.

Wheresthebeef: A girl at the beer pong table gave it to you “Just because” when you passed by.

Nope.png: Impressive

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Lmao I was hoping I did something wild for it damn

Nope.png: Oh you still did some wild stuff last night don’t worry

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Hell yes what did I do?

PrinceCharming: You see Clay this is the kind of stuff you miss out on when you stay in your room all night doing papers.

Clay: Oh yeah, because college isn’t about learning or preparing for your future or any life important things like that.

Clay: What was I thinking?

Nope.png: You should at least have a little fun Clay

Clay: Well I’m not the one here who woke up in the middle of a park and can’t remember anything that happened the night before.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Still waiting for someone to explain btw

Nope.png: Lance and Axl were around you longer than I was so they can explain more

PrinceCharming: I have a hangover so no thanks.

Nope.png: You complained about how cheap all the drinks were there shut up

Wheresthebeef: Well we went to the party and you went off on your own.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Yee got that buddy thanks

Scoobydoowhereareyou: What happened while I was high is what I’m looking for

PrinceCharming: Axl was off with the food and I was off playing something.

PrinceCharming: Can't remember what

Nope.png: Of course.

Nope.png: I was on the second floor balcony

PrinceCharming: Aren’t you cool

Nope.png: >:P

Nope.png: I had beaten some dude at arm wrestling and was relaxing up there when I saw you guys tear through

PrinceCharming: Little too far ahead there

Wheresthebeef: You came back like an hour later and started dragging Lance and I with you to the pool room.

PrinceCharming: You literally dragged me.

Nope.png: I know, I’m just trying to shut you up with how cool I am

PrinceCharming: Pfffft-HA!

Nope.png: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

Nope.png: Laugh at me in the pit!

Clay: Guys, calm down.

PrinceCharming: Yes Mom

Nope.png: Yes Mom

Wheresthebeef: Listen to mom guys.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: G U Y S

Scoobydoowhereareyou: REMEMBER WHY YOURE HERE!

Scoobydoowhereareyou: So as in water pool or a bunch of balls on a table pool Axl?

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Also I told you I’m totally getting swol Lance!

Wheresthebeef: It was a table pool.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Yawn

PrinceCharming: Yeah you’ve only mentioned it every time you’ve come back from the gym.

Wheresthebeef: Lance did look like he didn’t want to be there for a while.

PrinceCharming: I had like seven people on me! Of course I didn’t want to be there!

Nope.png: Now I’m starting to believe you were drunk bc there’s no way you had that many people near you

PrinceCharming: D:<

PrinceCharming: You weren’t there you don’t know anything Macy.

Nope.png: I’ve known you almost my whole life I think I have an idea

Clay: Macy

Clay: Lance

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Axl what next?

Wheresthebeef: There was pizza in there.

Nope.png: There are his priorities!

PrinceCharming: He ate two whole pizzas.

PrinceCharming: Everyone in the room was pretty impressed.

Wheresthebeef: It wasn’t pot pizza.

PrinceCharming: Yeah thank Christ

PrinceCharming: The last thing we needed was you getting high too.

Wheresthebeef: I wouldn’t have eaten if it had been. Ruins the taste.

Nope.png: Potheads and people who don’t know Axl are probably the only people who would be impressed by him doing that

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Did anything other than food happen?

Wheresthebeef: Well you talking about Cheetos for five straight minutes was next.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Are you serious?

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame

Wheresthebeef: Actually it was pretty funny.

Wheresthebeef: Lance actually bothered to record it too.

PrinceCharming: I considered it worthy of taking up memory on my phone.

PrinceCharming: At least for now.

Nope.png: You are probably the only person in the world who manages to go past an unlimited data plans hold bc of how many selfies you take

Clay: And then send to me.

Nope.png: Welcome back again

PrinceCharming: Clay I’m sending you the ten minute video of Aaron just for saying that.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I thought I only talked about Cheetos for five minutes???

PrinceCharming: You did

Wheresthebeef: You did a lot more after that though.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Rad can we get to that stuff already?

Nope.png: Hey Axl why don’t you take a break and let Lance explain for a little bit

Wheresthebeef: Okay

PrinceCharming: Fuck you

Nope.png: (¬‿¬)凸 Right back at you buddy

Clay: Just do it Lance.

PrinceCharming: Fiiiiiiiiine

PrinceCharming: So after your rant about Cheetos you started going on about how cool Chester the Cheetah is.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Omg

PrinceCharming: Yeah and what you expect to happen did happen.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I got called a furry?

PrinceCharming: That and more!

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Woho!

PrinceCharming: You didn’t go on as long as you did with the Cheetos because of some girl, who was playing pool and wasn’t with the pot heads, apparently got sick of you and yelled “Shut up you fucking furry stoner!” and threw a bottle of Gatorade at you.

Nope.png: Wow bitch

Scoobydoowhereareyou: That’s what I was thinking too

PrinceCharming: Yeah yeah yeah so Me and Axl complain about the dick move and she argues that you’re so stoned that you wouldn’t feel anything anyways. So, and I quote. “Fuck you all just go back to your beanbags and shut it and huff it. Some people are trying to have actual fun here.”

Wheresthebeef: I had to be held back.

PrinceCharming: I wasn’t the one holding him back.

Nope.png: Good because I was going to complain

Clay: I can still complain.

PrinceCharming: How about no

PrinceCharming: Anyways, meanwhile you just stare at the bottle for a while and eventually open it and dump it behind you onto her shoes.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: NICE

Wheresthebeef: She was pissed after that.

PrinceCharming: Someone dragged her out for yelling too much and “Harshing the mood.”

Nope.png: Are you saying potheads dragged her out?

PrinceCharming: Yep

Wheresthebeef: Yep

Nope.png: Wow

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Okay now this is kind of lame again

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I didn't do anything else?

PrinceCharming: I’m getting there! Hold on to your disgusting fast food.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: *clenches Wendy’s bag*

PrinceCharming: So you decided that you were bored and done so you got up and started looking for your skateboard.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I didn’t bring my skateboard with me?

PrinceCharming: Exactly what we kept trying to tell you.

Wheresthebeef: You weren’t listening though and just kept looking.

PrinceCharming: I swear you muttered something about burgers while you were looking.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Okay that explains the Wendy’s

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Wait a sec I just noticed there is a skateboard near me

Nope.png: Is it blue with a lightning bolt on it?

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Yyyyyep

Nope.png: THAT WOULD BE THE BOARD YOU STOLE

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Oh shit

Clay: AARON!

Wheresthebeef: Ha! I was right!

PrinceCharming: Damn it now I owe Axl twenty bucks!

Nope.png: What a loss

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I WAS HIGH CLAY GIVE ME A BREAK YOU KNOW I BRING IT WITH ME EVERYWHERE!

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Wait you guys had a bet going?

PrinceCharming: I thought you’d lose or destroy it.

Wheresthebeef: I believed in you.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: :D

PrinceCharming: Back to the story.

PrinceCharming: Like Macy said you eventually found someone’s board and stole it thinking it was yours.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: My board looks completely different though?

Nope.png: Yea that was one of several things that confused us

Nope.png: Yeah*

PrinceCharming: Who you stole it from was not exactly happy when you picked it up and started walking away.

Nope.png: He was the guy I was arm wrestling

Nope: I dubbed him the angry drunk

Wheresthebeef: He wasn’t that tough.

Nope.png: He punched out some random kid and got a full on fight started Axl!

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I missed a fight?

PrinceCharming: You booked it when you got the skateboard.

PrinceCharming: Slid down the stair rail, jumped on the skateboard and road your way out the door.

Nope.png: AND you grabbed a drink from someone and spilled it on a girl which got two different guys punched/slapped in the face.

Nope.png: How you didn’t trip and fall on your face we will never know

Clay: Drugs is probably how.

PrinceCharming: You are such a good contributor to this conversation Mr. Over Cautious Healthcare Student.

Nope.png: ANYWAYS We booked it out of there after you so don’t ask about the fight

Wheresthebeef: Someone yelled riot just as we were getting out of there.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: So I started a riot?

Nope.png: Yep

Wheresthebeef: Yep

PrinceCharming: Yep

Scoobydoowhereareyou: SWEET!

PrinceCharming: You were long gone by the time we got out of the house though.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I really wanted a burger

Wheresthebeef: Finally remembering?

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Kind of

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I want another burger now :(

Wheresthebeef: So do I.

PrinceCharming: We did look for you for a while.

Nope.png: And by “We” he means “Axl and Macy did and I went back to our dorm room and went to sleep!”

PrinceCharming: Hey! I did it because I thought he might go back there!

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Tbh I probably was going to go back after I got my food but forgot

Clay: So you go from “I’m going to go home” to “I’m going to go to the park” in the course of one order?

PrinceCharming: Wow Clay I actually forgot that you were here.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Probably, I think about food as much as Axl does when I’m high

Clay: I have a paper due tomorrow Lance I only have so much time.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I was probably like “Nah I want my food now and the parks right there and I like the park so I’ll just go there”

Clay: That’s nice Aaron.

Nope.png: Careful guys I can see the sarcasm dripping out of my computer right now

Clay: Excuse me for not being a big fan of my friends using drugs.

Nope.png: There he finally goes

Clay: What? I shouldn’t be concerned about other people's health choices? Even when it involves drugs?

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Weed *clap* is *clap* legal *clap* in *clap* this *clap* state *clap* Clay *clap* get *clap* over *clap* it *clap* all *clap* ready!

Clay: B\

Clay: ***Already

Scoobydoowhereareyou: >:P

PrinceCharming: He woke up with more than he had when he blacked out, I’d say that’s a win.

Wheresthebeef: He woke up with food too.

Wheresthebeef: That’s the only way to wake up.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: True

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Even if it’s just cheese paper, some cold fries, and three chicken nuggies

Wheresthebeef: You’re making me hungry.

PrinceCharming: What else is new?

PrinceCharming: Hold on a second

Nope.png: L a n c e

PrinceCharming: Someone's knocking on my door calm down!

PrinceCharming: We’re caught up anyways!

Scoobydoowhereareyou: It's not me

Clay: Aaron get back to your dorm already!

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I don't have classes till noon so I'm eating my leftover nuggies in the park right now

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Finishing what I started

Wheresthebeef: I wish I could join you :\

Clay: That's disgusting Aaron.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Judge me all you want!!! I'm having the time of my life right now!

Nope.png: Honestly I have to agree with Clay here, I mean those things have been out all night and on the ground Aaron!

Scoobydoowhereareyou: They were still in the box and closed up!

PrinceCharming: This is what I come back to?

Nope.png: Who was at the door

PrinceCharming: Prepare to be shocked.

PrinceCharming: It was pool girl.

Nope.png: No way

Wheresthebeef: What did she want?

PrinceCharming: To apologize

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Kind of sad I wasn't there now but I don't remember so not that big of a loss

PrinceCharming: Oh, no she didn't want to apologize to you.

Nope.png: Please tell me she didn't go to apologize to YOU of all people

PrinceCharming: Yep

Nope.png: I have no faith in humanity

PrinceCharming: She found out who I was and wanted to apologize for yelling at me.

Nope.png: Still have no faith

Clay: Did she even mention Aaron?

PrinceCharming: Nope

Clay: Did you mention Aaron to her?

Nope.png: Of course he wouldn't

PrinceCharming: I actually consider Aaron my friend, I mean I yelled at her last night for how she treated him. So yes, Macy, I did bring him up.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Thanks dude

PrinceCharming: No problem, I’m just that nice.

Clay: Is she in your room right now?

PrinceCharming: HA!

PrinceCharming: NO!

Nope.png: Even Lance has standards

PrinceCharming: Very high ones too. I don't know how you forgot that.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: Are your standards too high for Wendy’s?

PrinceCharming: Yes

Wheresthebeef: Now I really want Wendy's.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: If you go can you pick me up? And get me a burger?

Wheresthebeef: Of course.

Scoobydoowhereareyou: You’re a life saver bro

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I’m gonna see if I can find my other shoe in the park

Wheresthebeef: I’ll meet you there.

Nope.png: Oh! Could you get me a breakfast burrito? I'm starving.

Wheresthebeef: Sure

Nope.png: Thanks! I’ll pay you back!

Wheresthebeef: You want anything Clay?

Clay: Thanks but I’ll stick with cereal.

Clay: And Aaron, you know it’s too early to serve burgers, right?

Scoobydoowhereareyou: I’ll figure something out!

PrinceCharming: Can you bring me something Clay? We're out of food.

Clay: No.

PrinceCharming: Rude

 

Clay hits the close button on the chat page. He sits back in his chair and rubs his eyes again. He lets out a long sigh. _Might as well get the box and two bowls._ He says to himself before getting out of his chair.


End file.
